Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for displaying an image, an image display method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Image display apparatuses that can control luminance of a backlight in each of image display modes have conventionally been known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-317577 discusses an image display apparatus that can increase luminance of a backlight for a region subjected to a focus adjustment, compared to those of other regions.
Image display apparatuses having an enlargement display mode and an edge peaking image mode for facilitating a focus adjustment have been known. In the enlargement display mode, a display image targeted for a focus adjustment is enlarged and displayed. In the edge peaking image mode, an edge peaking image for enhancing contours in the display image is displayed in a superimposed manner. In such image display apparatuses, if luminance of a backlight in a region subjected to a focus adjustment is increased with the display image enlarged and displayed, a user has difficulty in performing a focus adjustment since the light from the backlight is too bright, which is problematic. If the luminance of the backlight in the region subjected to a focus adjustment is increased with an edge peaking image displayed, the edge peaking image becomes less visible and thus a user has difficulty in performing a focus adjustment, which is also problematic.